This invention relates to silanized antimicrobial compounds and more particularly to silanized chlorinated phenols, bis-phenols, dihydric phenols, hydroxy diphenyl ethers, and ortho or para hydroxybenzoic acids and their lower alkyl esters. The compounds are the reaction product of an antimicrobial phenol or the like with an amino substituted silane of the general formula EQU NH.sub.2 (CH.sub.3 Si(R).sub.3
wherein R is methoxy, ethoxy or propoxy, and n is 2, 3, or 4.
In the preparing and packaging of substances such as pharmaceuticals, foods and beverages, microbial contamination is a major problem. In the packaging industry it is necessary to maintain containers and packaging apparatus in sterile or near sterile condition to prevent or minimize the inclusion or growth of undesirable microbes in the packaged pharmaceuticals, foods or beverages. In the preparation and serving of food, as in restaurants, hotels or other institutions, there is a problem of microbial contamination as the foods are handled, prepared and served. In hospitals and other places, tiles and walls must also be kept as germ-free as practicable.
In the past, germicides and disinfectants have been provided to clean apparatus and containers used for the preparation and packaging of foods and beverages and for the cleaning of articles such as plates, cups, glasses, etc., all of which may be subject to microbial contamination. It has also been known that certain amines may be reacted with a silicone compound to provide a silanized amine for inhibiting the growth of bacteria and fungi, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,697 and in the controlling of algae, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,701.
We have now found that antimicrobial compounds and particularly phenolic compounds can be silanized to provide new and useful silanized antimicrobial compounds which can be adhered to a variety of things such as bottles, filter media, crockery, floors, polymeric substances, and the like through the silane moiety. The silanized antimicrobial compounds of this invention are preferably prepared by the method disclosed in our co-pending application Ser. No. 501,022 filed 3/25/74, now abandoned, entitled "Method of Synthesizing Silanized Antimicrobial Compounds and Method of Use" which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide silanized antimicrobial compounds.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the silanized antimicrobial compounds which are exemplified herein and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.